precurepurikyuafandomcom-20200214-history
Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty
Aoki Reika (青木 れいか Aoki Reika?) is one of the members of Hoshizora Miyuki's Precure team Smile Precure! She transforms into Cure Beauty(キュアビューティ Kyua Byūti?) A Cure who is elegant, beautiful and has the power of Ice. First Appearance (As Reika) Reika first appears as one of the students in Episode 1 who tries to help Miyuki with her introduction. First Appearance (As Cure Beauty) After an interruption from Majorina, Reika becomes trapped in the Bad End Zone she becomes snapped out of this when she see's Majorina step on the paper doll of Snow White, and she approaches he, and Reika politely asks her to leave and Reika then says that she will not forgive her for ruining the school and Reika receives the Smile Compact and as Candy tells her what to do Reika does it and transforms into Cure Beauty. Personality Reika is very kind, polite and is very smart. She can handle a plan to defeat bad guys easily, She has a very kind heart and loves all her friends and will do anything to protect them. Before they are her friends she calls everyone "San" such as Hoshizora-San or Hino-San. In Episode 24 she adds "Desu" to the end of her sentences. Her phrase as a cure is "Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!" (しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ！ Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byūti!?) Appearance (As Reika) Reika has long Indigo/Dark Blue hair with bangs she wears a light blue hairclip and has Indigo eyes. Her school uniform is a light blue shirt with a yellow and light blue tie. She has the same skirt as everybody else, in her casual outfit she will sometimes wear a white long dress with a light blue cardigan. Appearance (as Cure Beauty) Cure Beauty has hair like Reika but it is Light Blue and more longer she wears a tiara on her head too, She also has a light blue top with dark blue, white puffy sleeves, a light blue&dark blue skirt and dark/light blue eyes. and light blue/white boots. Bad End Beauty If you're looking for Bad End Beauty that's on another page. Relationships * Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy - Miyuki and Reika are good friends they are precious friends along with the other cure's. * Hino Akane/Cure Sunny - Reika and Akane are good friends as well, Akane described her as "Being popular with boys". * Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace - Reika and Yayoi are good friends and Reika admires Yayoi's drawing skills. * Midorikawa Nao/Cure March - Both are really great friends and usually team up with each other. * Candy - Candy is a very precious friend for every cure, all of them love Candy. * Pop - She was shown to call him cool which made him embarrassed. Trivia * In Doki-Doki Precure they have a character who is very similar to Reika named Hishikawa Rikka. * Surprisingly they both have blue as they're theme color and both are very smart. * Both also have names that sound alike, Reika and Rikka. * Reika was the prince from Cinderella in Episode 34. * Like Hishikawa Rikka, Reika is also a Vice President. * But Reika becomes the Actual School President like Mana in newer episodes. Gallery If you're looking for Reika pictures please click here Videos Smile Pretty Cure - Ultra Beauty and Peace Attack - Thunder Blizzard Smile Precure! Transformation Cure Beauty HappinessCharge Precure - Cure Beauty Birthday Message Smile Precure! Vocal BEST!! Track07|Reika image song 01 Smile Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 2 Track08|reika image song 02 Smile Precure! Kid group transformation! スマイルプリキュア! 攻撃美容ブリザード Smile Precure Attack Beauty Blizzard Smile PreCure - Smile PreCure Princess Form Transformation -HD- Category:Character Category:Cure Category:Smile Precure! Category:Female